


Let me love you true, let me rescue you Let me lead you to where two roads meet

by sal_paradise



Series: Soft and Tender Gabriel Lorca aka  Fuck you Disco Writers [3]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Boys Kissing, Clothes Sharing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Modern AU, Nothing but love, Tylorca, clothing sharing, ding dong they wrong, neither think they deserve eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_paradise/pseuds/sal_paradise
Summary: a modern AU based on conversations with   kat - cornwellin which Gabe  borrows  Ash's jacketskisses are sharedand both reflect on  how lucky they feel





	Let me love you true, let me rescue you Let me lead you to where two roads meet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dametokillfor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dametokillfor/gifts).



> based on jason isaacs in this jacket
> 
>  
> 
> https://scontent.fyto1-1.fna.fbcdn.net/v/t34.0-12/27661846_10210798475542768_1431282950_n.jpg?oh=84f69af2189d52e431a9fe1d45fa3e3f&oe=5A771EDC
> 
> let my boys be happy

 

 

“Gabe?”

“Hmm?”

Ash was there as he was putting his jacket on

“Sorry darling I gotta go I  have a therapy  session today,” He pulled on the jacket  leaning  forward and planting a swift fleeting peck on his boyfriend's cheek “do you need  something while I’m out ?”

Ash watched as  he pulled on a  green plaid jacket, flaring the collar up to protect from the cold.

Ash couldn’t help but  stare, the jacket  fell easily on his  frame, the shades of green a sharp and soothing contrast to the piercing  blue of his gaze, and dark  raven hair. He was a vision and not for the first time Ash couldn't believe this man was his.it looked like it belonged there. Just like Gabe did

 

“Hmm darling you there?” he purred smiling slightly  bringing  Ash out his thoughts  
“Nothing, It’s just the - “ he indicated to the jacket

Gabriel blinked clueing in “oh!” he laughed “ it was cold I grabbed the closest thing to  me.”

Ash's gaze couldn't help but linger to  the  navy blue pea coat that hung  behind him on a hook, clearly in Gabriel’s reach.

That wasn’t it.

“Are  you ready for today?” he asked

“Gabe gave a weak half hearted smile that  quickly dropped off. “yeah we’ll see how it goes”

“Rome wasn't built in  a day Gabe you don't have to tell them everything now you just got to open up to someone else okay?”

A small nod ok there  was  worry buried in his eyes

He was  scared.

Scared of  people knowing. Of Ash knowing he couldn't  do this alone

What  if i can't

What if i can't open up

Cant speak

Cant-

“Give it time love,” Ash leaned in and playful placed individual kisses to his top lip and  bottom lip.

 _I know  you're  scared_  he wanted to  say and _you're so brave for doing this I love you anyways._

“I love you” he whispered  gently against Gabe’s lips.

“I love you too.” Gabe rasped back.

Ash gently caressed his cheek his hand, running down his jaw, his  neck, and the soft material of the jacket, smoothing it as he went, as he ran down the length of his arm

“It suits you” ash managed

Gabe hums in agreement.

“Almost as much as it’s original owner does” Gabe purred. He grazes his lips hungrily against Ash’s  jaw until he shudders.

Gabe buries himself into the jacket more,  breathing it in, the scent of ginger, the spicy scent of cloves, the dry fresh scent of wool, linen.

It was Ash

He breathed in deeply

_It was  home._

_It was familiar._

_It Was peace._

_He was safe._

Ash can't help but stare as he buries himself in the material at ease, relaxed,  he smiles to himself, he put Gabe at peace, the secret smile was only for him.

The thought makes his heart flip flop

Christ he’s going to marry this man.

 

Ash watched him fret with the sleeve of the jacket  and for a moment he  was struck with how lucky he is, how he almost didn't have this, how he almost didn't believe he was worthy of love neither of them did-he should be afraid a bit... he's not-rather nothing had felt more right. He thought of that boy that Gabriel had kissed tenderly under a streetlight a year ago, afraid to let  anyone in  for fear of rejection for  fear  that it would  never be anything at all. He had wanted to run.

But Gabriel had held his hand, locking him in place with those eyes, those  stunning eyes  and whispered “ please stay, I just need-”

_To feel wanted._

_To feel loved._

_To feel oka_ y.

 _Please don’t leave me alone,_ he begged with his gaze _I_ _promise I’ll  never leave you._

 

“Darling? You alright?”

Ash blinked. Those blue inquisitive eyes were boring into him.

Those lips  quirked  slightly

_“Are you with me?”_

_Ash nodded_

_Yes couldn’t be  better._ He leaned in again  chasing  those lips,  that kiss,  that  taste , Gabe smiled “ you  naughty boy you’re  going to make me late.”

Ash laughed “guilty as charged”

Gabe pulled the jacket tighter around him,  as if surrounding himself in  Ash’s  warmth.

“I’ll see you when I get  back?”

“I’ll be here.” Ash said softly  he smiled  brightly

“There’s nowhere I’d rather be.”

“I love you too.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up at life- on-the-geek-side


End file.
